The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Users may use computer systems to store sensitive information. For example, the user may store personal identification information, financial information, passwords to access various accounts, and the like. Some or all of this information may be stored in an electronic storage mechanism. Examples may include an electronic document, an e-mail account for the user, a social networking account, etc. Unauthorized users may gain access to these storage mechanisms and the sensitive information stored in the mechanism. Further, the user may desire to share portions of an electronic file with another user, but may not do so because the file also includes sensitive information. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods for securing information in an electronic file.